


Good Night, Jean

by MasterSatanOverlord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Epileptic Eren Yeager, Fluff, M/M, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: Just a short, 'here's their life' story type thing that was inspired by the song Dancin' Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum. Fluffy fluff. Warning: Character death, homosexual relations (seriously, if you read my stories, you should know this!), some minor coarse language. That's about it!





	Good Night, Jean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dancin' Away With My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317904) by Lady Antebellum. 



I was sitting just outside of the dimly lit, if you don't include the light show that was not epilepsy friendly, room with my best friend, Armin, trying to talk over the blasting 'music' that was still migraine-inducing from where we were. I was grateful to Armin who always sat outside the actual dance with me despite actually wanting to go, he always stayed even when I tried to make him go in. The gym doors opened and I, though I was already facing away, bowed my head and covered my face.

"It's okay, the doors are shut." An awkward voice says though it's not Armin's. Uncovering my head and looking up, I see a boy with amber eyes and two-tone hair standing there, he was in a few of my classes and just last week I had finally confessed my feelings for him. He was rubbing the back of his neck, just below his darker hair. "Eren... I uh, was wondering if maybe you'd like to dance..?" He holds out a hand, the song having changed from some sort of crappy pop to a slow song. I glance over to Armin, to see if he minds my deserting him, he simply nods enthusiastically. So I smile and take his hand, allowing him to lead me around the practically empty room.

"Thank you," I speak softly against his chest, I can feel him moving his head to look down at me.

"For what?" His voice sounds confused like he really doesn't get it.

"This is the first time anybody has ever asked me to dance." He simply nods and lets it go like he understands. And I think he does.

XXXXXXXXXX

Heartbroken, I slam the door to my room and lock it. I send a message Jean. "Be over in 5."

I climb out my window and jump the short distance to the ground. Running down the street, I make a few turns, getting to Jean's house in the promised five minutes. I knock on his window and gasp in a breath. The glass panel is slid away and I crawl into his room with his assistance, clinging onto him even once I'm all the way through the portal to his room and crashed onto his bed with his arms wrapped around me.

I sob into his chest for what feels like hours but was really only about fifteen minutes. "I-I don't want you to go! I'm going to miss you!" I cling myself closer to my first boyfriend.

"I don't have a choice Eren." Jean sounds almost exasperated.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I automatically like it!" I let him comfort me for another hour or so before pushing back from his chest. "Promise me you'll come back as soon as you can. I'll still be here! I'll even keep this phone number so you can call when you come back!" I look up at him desperately.

"I promise. I'll come back for you." He seemed so serious. Much more solemn than I had ever seen him before.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I was heading towards my usual cafe at the usual time, it was just any other usual day. But today, it wasn't.

I walked in and took my usual spot by the window, pulling out my stack of tests to grade. The waiter came by to take my usual order, but it wasn't my usual waiter, I didn't pay much attention until he came back with my triple shot caramel macchiato with whip and my lemon and poppy seed muffin. I look up so I don't spill any of the precious sugar or caffeine. When I see the man's face, my jaw drops in surprise and my grip loosens, sending the poor coffee plummeting to the ground, the liquid splashing, the muffin splatting, and the glass shattering. But I am focused only on Jean, who's now cursing, grumbling, and moving to get a mop as I simply sit there shell-shocked. When he comes back with the cleaning supplies, I don't even bother to let him set anything down or clean, I simply launch myself at him.

"Jean?!" I grab him around the neck and pull his face down to mine so I can inspect him and find that he hasn't changed that much. "Oh my god! When did you move back?! Why didn't you call?" I pull out my phone, the same black Razor from all those years before, just like I promised him.

"E-Eren..? Is that you? You look so different!" It takes him a moment, but when he recognizes me, he squeezes me even tighter into a hug.

"Kirschtein! The fuck are you doing? Get back to work shit head!" After the manager, Rivaille or Mr. Ackerman, yelled at him, though with a softer expression than usual, Jean lets go of me and cleans up the mess, apologizes to me then hurries to take orders from the short strawberry blonde that had just walked in, Petra, she was a regular at the cafe. I'm brought out another drink and muffin, this time from Rivaille himself, glaring at me. I grin apologetically at him, finish my grading and caffeine fix then leave, placing a napkin with my number on it below my usual payment and tip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holding onto Jean's hand as we weave through pedestrian traffic, I complain about the crowds. "Dammit Jean! We are never going to find it! It's the day before Christmas and it seems like every single freakin' kid wants a Barbie Salon!"

"I know. Fuck... We'll find one for Katem, I swear!" He pushes forward, ahead of the hoard, the spirit in his eyes renewed and determination set on his jaw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting beside Jean, holding loosely onto his hand, Eren rocks slowly in his chair, watching their sons, in-laws, and grandchildren running around the yard playing.

"We've come a long way haven't we?" Eren's voice is scratchy and shaky, from age and disuse, being content to simply sit beside the love of his life.

"Damn... Yeah, we have. Our 66th anniversary is next week, yeah?" Eren nods in response to his husband's question. They squeeze the other's hand at the same time, Jean's grip loosening first, his eyes drifting shut in eternal sleep.

"Good night, Jean." The elderly man murmurs as a tear rolls down his cheek, instinctively knowing that was the end of their moments together.


End file.
